


Natural Days

by Driwed



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Casual, F/M, Feels, Ficitional, Friendship, Gay, Love, Lovers, M/M, Yaoi, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:19:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 17,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driwed/pseuds/Driwed
Summary: Yuma finally has more free time now that he saved the world. He thinks about his life and goes on a rollercoaster full of trouble.What awaits him in his future?





	1. Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

> The lengths will vary. Depending on how inspired i am or not. First time doing this too. So i apologize for anything and everything v(^. ^)

It was Kaito. Kaito, the guy who was constantly in his way of obtaining all the Numbers. Yuma began to remember everything that had happened. "Hello, earth to Yuma?" said Kaito a bit annoyed. Yuma snapped back to reality and went to open the door. "Sorry, I wasn't expecting anyone today so it's a bit messy. Feel free to make yourself comfortable."  


Kaito looked around a bit while Yuma was upstairs taking a shower and changing. Kaito went upstairs to ask Yuma a question that's been on his mind since he arrived at his place. As he opens the door, he sees the backside of Yuma, naked. "Y-Y-Yuma...." says Kaito half startled, half intrigued. Yuma freezes and rushes to cover up. "Would you mind closing the door so I can get dressed?" Yuma said rather embarrassed and upset. Kaito quietly closed the door and slowly walked back downstairs.  


They sat in silence for a while, trying to get a grasp of what just happened. Finally, Kaito spoke up and said, "I'm sorry for walking in like that..." Yuma quietly nodded and got up. Kaito opened his mouth to say something else but instantly closed it and watched him walk into the kitchen. He thought of following him to explain further and got up.  


"Kaito..." Yuma started. "It's ok. I-I really don't mind". In fact Yuma kind of like the thought of Kaito looking at him naked. " _Wait, why am I having thoughts like this?!_ " thought Yuma and instantly looked away from Kaito. "Is something wrong Yuma?" Kaito said worriedly and took a step closer to Yuma. Yuma started blushing then covered his face with his hands. He didn't know why he was getting so flustered around Kaito all of a sudden.

" _What's wrong with me...?_ " Yuma thought quietly to himself.


	2. Mishaps

It was another day at school. Winning and losing duels against others and pigging out on lunch. Yuma has been doing better in his classes, mostly because he isn't falling asleep as much. Yuma meets up with his friends, Bronk and Shark. "Tori isn't with you, Yuma?" Bronk said with a slight cock of his head. "I thought she would be here with you guys, so I guess I was wrong."

Shark quietly motioned towards something running up behind Yuma. "Hey guys, sorry that I'm late" Tori said as she gasped for air. "No need to be sorry, we weren't waiting long" replied Yuma, kissing Tori's cheek. Yuma and Tori have been dating for a while now and he couldn't be happier. Some days he'd find himself not wanting anything to do with Tori and would push her away. Yuma thought nothing of it and assumed it was normal.

Yuma and Tori waved goodbye to Shark, as they parted ways as they always do. Tori suddenly stopped, turned and faced Yuma seriously. Yuma assumed something was amiss and Tori didn't miss a beat in asking. "Yuma, I feel as if your mind is elsewhere. Sometimes, the love you give isn't the same as it used to be" Tori said worriedly. Yuma assured her that it's nothing and that he loved her with all his heart. 

They continued walking home together and Yuma would find himself thinking back to Kaito, the guy who was frequently in his way back then. Yuma hugged Tori goodbye then watched as she walked in. When Yuma nears his home, he saw a figure on his porch. He wondered who this was and why they're here. As he got to his home, the figure said, "It's been a while. I've missed you"


	3. Coming to A Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope i'm not boring anyone lol. please, enjoy my story : D

"Yuma, I'm going to go now. May I see you tomorrow, when things are less awkward?" Kaito asked quietly. Yuma nodded and watched Kaito leave. Yuma was up all night thinking about what happened and why he felt the way he did. 

Yuma woke up the following morning with getting little sleep. His friends, especially Tori, noticed this. Tori quietly pulled him aside and asked what the problem was. "It's nothing Tori. Was just a bad dream." said Yuma distantly. Tori noticed it but brushed it aside, assuming it was due to lack of sleep. 

They caught up to their friends and walked into the school. The school day eventually ended and Yuma was relieved. He couldn't focus at all in his classes. Yuma replayed everything that had happened yesterday over and over in his mind, often spacing out. "Yuma! Hey, Yuma!" Shark cried out to Yuma for the 3rd time. Yuma snapped back to reality and said, "I'm listening, go on." His friends all shared a look with each other but didn't want to bring it up just yet. "We wanted to know if you wanted to tag along with us and go out to eat". Yuma declined claiming he had something important to do. As he walked away, Tori thought how odd it was for him to pass up food. 

Yuma walked home rather happily, not noticing his change in emotion. When he got to his front door, no one was there. He felt disheartened and starting opening the front door. As he was entering, Kaito hugged him from behind, startling and knocking over Yuma. They fell to the floor, with Kaito on top. Yuma could feel his cheeks burning hotter and hotter every second he was on top of him. 

"Hey, sorry about that. I didn't realize you were unstable there haha" Kaito said apologetically. Kaito got up and helped Yuma up as well. "I didn't think you were actually going to come, like you said you would. I was kind of sad when I didn't see you..." Yuma said sheepishly. He couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. He quickly covered his mouth and walked away briskly towards his room. Kaito stood there half shocked and half amused at Yuma's words. He started to call out to Yuma but he heard a door close. He went upstairs and knocked on the door, wondering if Yuma was ok. "Can I come in? There's something I want to ask you" Kaito said concerned. "You can ask from where you are...I-I can't look at you.." Yuma replied weakly. He knew if he saw his face, he would start blushing like crazy. 

" _Do I have feelings for him...? No, I can't, I love Tori...Do I?_ " he thought to himself. "I was wondering if you were free this weekend. I want to take you somewhere that may make you feel better after a stressful week" said Kaito hopeful. "S-sure..I don't have any plans. Umm, do you still want to come in...?" replied Yuma. Yuma opened the door and Kaito walked in and sat on his bed. Yuma closed the door and stood in front of it. "So, how are things at home? How's your brother...?" Yuma asked quietly. Yuma had been curious as to how things were going for Kaito since it's been so long. "Everything is fine. My brother recovered well. I was actually thinking of you for a while now, that's why I showed up at your door" Kaito said happily but not enough that Yuma could sense it.

After a while of talking and catching up, Kaito eventually leaves and reminds Yuma about their plans. As Kaito exits, he pauses and looks back at Yuma's home. "I really missed you, Yuma..." Kaito whispered to himself.


	4. Thoughts

It was Friday and everyone was excited for the weekend. At lunch, Yuma and his friends were talking and debating as usual. "So is everyone still game for this weekend?" Bronk asked. Yuma drew a sharp breath, remembering the plans he made with his friends last week. "Is something wrong?" Tori asked worriedly and placing a hand on his shoulder. Yuma couldn't bring himself to tell them the truth so he lied about going to see relatives with his grandma. They accepted it but Shark was a bit skeptical. "Hey Yu-" Shark started but Bronk cut him off by saying, "It's ok bud. We all have been there." Yuma excused himself and walked briskly out of the room.

Yuma found himself wandering to the roof. The roof is where he usually goes to think about things and how to solve his problems. He thought about everything that had happened these past few days. He hasn't seen Kaito since Tuesday. He figured gets busy as well and can't always come. Thinking of that made him sad and made his heart beat fast. "What's wrong with me? My heart is beating differently than when I'm with Tori...I love Tori...Do I?" he whispered to himself.

Shark went to the roof to see what Yuma was up to. He spotted Yuma to the far left. He hid behind one of the walls to see what was up with Yuma. He couldn't hear too clear but he caught the last part of a sentence which was "...have to see tomorrow". What did this mean? Have to see who or what tomorrow? Shark quietly and quickly left the roof and back to the room where the others were.

Yuma was half in a daze for the rest of the day. As the bell rung for dismissal, Yuma dashed out the door before anyone could call out to him. "Hey Tori, what's the deal with Yuma?" Bronk asked her curiously. Tori shrugged then continued to pack her things. "Did something happen to him these past few days?" Bronk continued to ask. Shark wasn't sure whether he should tell them what he heard.

Tori was already out the door with Bronk following behind, so Shark had to play catch up. "Hey guys, I've got something to tell you, it's about Yuma. I heard him say something on the roof but I only caught the end." said Shark quietly. Tori and Bronk looked at each other with a nod. "He said 'have to see tomorrow'. I don't know if it's about his relatives. Maybe it could be something else?" Shark said concerned. The trio all decided to surprise Yuma tomorrow with a small party. They hoped it would brighten the boy's spirits again.

Yuma was walking and noticed someone was trying to get something unstuck. He went over and asked if the person needed any help. The person accepted his offer and together they got the piece of clothing unstuck. Yuma has never seen this person before and he knows everyone in his neighborhood. "I bet you're wondering who I am. My name is Ruu, nice to meet you." said the stranger. "Hey, I'm Yuma. Are you new around here or something?" he asked curiously. The stranger shook his head and explain he was looking for someone. "What's the person's name? I know everyone around here" said Yuma proudly. "Oh, he doesn't live here, he comes here to visit someone. His name is Kaito. Have you seen him?" Ruu asked.

Yuma didn't know how to respond. He feared this person could be out to get Kaito. But, he didn't want to lie again, who knows if this person is armed. "No, I haven't. I hope you find him." Yuma said sternly. He didn't like lying, but he had to protect his friend. Just as Yuma started walking away, he felt a sharp but quick pain before everything went black.

" _What's going on?_ " Yuma thought to himself worried.


	5. Afternoon Meal

Yuma could finally see again. He wasn't too sure where he was, but the way it looked, it didn't seem threatening. He realized he was on a bed, in a room. A friendly face peeked into the room and asked, "How are you feeling? Sorry for how we got you here. It seemed pretty rough..." It was Haruto, Kaito's younger brother. Yuma put the pieces together and came to a conclusion that this was a poorly thought out plan. "Is your brother here?" Yuma inquired. "Yea, he's in the kitchen, making something. He wouldn't tell me what it was."

The duo made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen. " _So this is what his place looks like. Thought it would be more fancy and techy..._ " Yuma thought quietly. He felt Haruto pulling on his sleeve and noticed he was pointing to something. Kaito was silently reading a book while waiting for the food to cook. Yuma thought he looked so calm and beautiful the way he was. He couldn't take his eyes off him. He quietly pulled out his phone and took a picture of this moment. 

He and Haruto walked in and greeted Kaito. "Hey Yuma, I'm glad you're here. I was the one who planned all of this. It was kind of last minute too..." Kaito said apologetically. Yuma waved it off telling him everything was fine and that he should've just texted him his address. Kaito shrugged it off and went to check on the food. Yuma noticed that Haruto has already left and now it's just him and Kaito. 

"Hey, umm, is there any real reason you wanted me here?" Yuma asked curiously. Kaito looked at Yuma and gave him a warm smile, avoiding the question. Kaito placed three plates along with two bowls of rice, one in front of himself and Yuma along with some utensils. Yuma happily dug in while Kaito watched. Kaito was planning to see what Yuma liked and disliked so he'd know for future reference. "Hey, why aren't you eating?" said Yuma as he poked Kaito with his fork. Kaito shook his head than began eating. 

Yuma offered to help with washing the dishes but Kaito refused to let a guest help out. Yuma wasn't sure what to do, so he went back to the room he was in. He checked to see if he was missing anything and if he was packed to go. Someone knocked on the door and poked their head in. "I know this is sudden but I really hope didn't upset you in any way. I couldn't leave because I was cooking and I kinda wanted everything to be perfect. As I said before, the plan was kind of last minute...I wanted it to be dramatic but I guess Ruu went off script." said Kaito sheepishly. Yuma nodded and told him he was going to leave. He wasn't sure if he was seeing things but he thought he saw Kaito frown for a brief moment. 

Kaito led him to the door and gave him directions on how to get home from here. Yuma figured it was the route Kaito used when he comes over to see him. His heart skipped some beats and added pep to his step. Shark was across the street and happened to notice Yuma bouncing down the other side. He thought to himself, " _Since when did he get this happy when Tori isn't around? Why is he over here anyway?_ " He followed him back to his place and decided to find out what's going on. He tapped Yuma on the shoulder and he slowly turned around.

"Tell me what the hell is going on Yuma. I want answers, now.." Shark said sharply to Yuma.


	6. Anticipation

Yuma didn't know what to tell him. He was obviously going to lie but what can he tell him? Yuma looked away from Shark and said, "It's none of your business. Have you considered that I just might be happy to be seeing relatives? Or maybe I'm just having a damn good day." Yuma unlocked his door and then slammed it shut. Shark was surprised because Yuna would never act like this. He started towards the door but stopped and considered Yuma might be angry still.

Yuma thought about what he did while showering. He never reacted like that and now he feels bad. He got out of the shower and dried himself off, thinking about calling and apologizing. He figured he'd have to explain everything to him. Was he ready to tell him everything? Could Shark keep his secret? He looked at his phone, wondering what he should do.

"Hello? Yuma?" Shark said half concerned. "I wanted to apologize to you, for my rudeness and all. I...I want to tell you something and you can't tell anyone." replied Yuma rather worried. Shark knew Yuma was keeping something from him. " _Not tell anyone huh, it must be something serious..._ " he thought quietly and then said, "I promise I won't tell anyone". Yuma knew he could trust him with anything because he's always been a man of his word, he hoped. "I think....I'm falling for K-Kaito. See, ever since he came to see me...." Yuma said, explaining everything.

Shark couldn't believe what he was just told. He felt betrayed, confused, happy, and upset all at the same time. "You kept this to yourself this whole time? Man, can't imagine what you go through when you see Tori." Shark replied and then added, "So, where are you two going tomorrow?" Yuma wasn't too sure himself either, but he did know that it'd be a date.

Yuma finally hung up with Shark then went downstairs to get something to eat. He heard the doorbell ring so he grabbed a bat just in case. He opened the door to find Tori there, in casual clothes. " _Did Shark tell her?_ " Yuma thought worriedly. She walked in without a word and sat down on the couch. Yuma locked the door then sat next to Tori. "Yuma, you will be here tomorrow night, right?" Tori inquired. Yuma nodded and asked why she was here, not to make it seem like he didn't want her here. Tori avoided his question, slid over onto Yuma's lap and leaned in close. He knew what was next and felt her lips on his. He realized he felt little to nothing at all.

"I-I think you should go. I need to pack for tomorrow and all. I'll see you later?" said Yuma as he walked her to the door. He softly pushed her out then locked the door behind her. Tori wasn't sure how to feel, so she walked home with her head down low.

Yuma woke and checked his phone. "7am? I never wake this early...I must be excited" he said sleepily while getting up. Kaito wouldn't be coming until 10, so he had plenty of time to get dressed and eat something. He sat in front of the TV, eating an omlet when he checked the time again, "9:50...Why am I so nervous?"

The doorbell rang and he went to answer it. "Are you ready, Yuma?" Kaito said enthusiastically.


	7. A Date..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used the picture from the internet. So do not get mad at me u.u" All the picture's credit goes to the original creator.

Kaito extended his hand to Yuma, hoping they could hold hands. Yuma didn't understand the gesture and awkwardly high fived Kaito. Kaito snickered then started walking ahead, with Yuma tailing behind. There were moments when Kaito would walk too far ahead or Yuma would trip over something.

When they reached their destination, Yuma saw they were at a train station. "Hurry, we might miss the train!" Kaito said while grabbing Yuma's hand then running. They got on the train and sat across from each other. Kaito handed the tickets to the ticket guy. "You two seem like a happy couple. Hope you enjoy your date." he quipped then walked away. Yuma couldn't help but become flustered at such a remark. He looked at Kaito and noticed he was trying to hide his face as well.

"So, are you curious as to where we're going at all?" Kaito asked. Yuma shook his head then said, "I'm sure wherever it is, I'll be happy because you're there..." Yuma looked away, wondering why the words he's thinking come out different. Kaito chuckled, sat next to Yuma then began to stroke Yuma's hair gently. Yuma found himself leaning into Kaito and feeling calm all of a sudden. Kaito couldn't help but look at Yuma, seeing as how cute and calm he looked. Yuma looked up at Kaito and they both started blushing. They gave each other warm smiles then looked in opposite directions.

Kaito started calling out to Yuma then saw he was asleep, leaning on his shoulder. Kaito positioned him so his neck wouldn't be sore later on and eventually drifted off too. Kaito awoke to find a blanket over him and Yuma missing. Just as he was getting up, Yuma walked in with a few snacks. "I hope we didn't miss our stop." Kaito said jokingly then looked at a map to see where they were. Kaito told Yuma they were getting off in 2 more stops.

The duo talked for a while, revealing more and more about what they've done over the past year. Yuma noticed Kaito pause, looking gloomily at something. Yuma walked over and asked if anything was wrong. Kaito shook his head and told him it was time to get off.

It was pretty late when they got off the train. Yuma was pretty worried that they had nowhere to sleep, but Kaito told him his dad owned a house nearby. After walking a long way, they reached the home and noticed it was getting darker. As they entered, Yuma took in the sight. It looked like a rich home from the 1900s. It wasn't dusty, so it appeared that someone had been living here. "My dad frequently sends someone here to keep up maintenance here. I always liked coming here with Haruto when we were younger and when my dad had free time." Kaito said nostalgically.

Yuma checked the whole place out, from top to bottom and even found secret areas. "So, what are we gonna eat?" Yuma asked. Kaito was already cooking as Yuma walked in and asked. Kaito remembered the food that he made which Yuma liked and planned on making it again. "You remember the food I made last time? You seemed to like it so, I'm making it again. Yuma was so happy that he hugged Kaito from behind.

They looked at each other with warm smiles and Kaito started leaning in close. Yuma's heart was beating fast and he didn't know what to do. He shut his eyes and felt Kaito's breath getting closer to his face.


	8. Heartfelt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, i'm using another pic from the internet. so again, all the credit goes to the original creator.

Yuma waited a bit then realized Kaito wasn't going to kiss him. He opened his eyes and saw Kaito looking him in the eyes, blushing. Kaito backed away then patted Yuma on the head.

They are most of their dinner in silence, remembering how close they were, close enough to kiss. Yuma excused himself and went up to one of the rooms. Kaito was washing the dishes, already thinking of the plans he has for tomorrow. He wondered if he should go and check up on Yuma, mostly because he embarrassed him.

Bronk, Tori, Shark and 2 others arrived at Yuma's home and noticed the lights were out. "You ask if he was going to be here tonight, right?" Bronk said worriedly. "Maybe he's asleep?" Tori replied quietly. She started remembering what happened last night and started thinking he didn't want to see her. Shark on the other hand, didn't want to give Yuma away so he said, "Maybe he's staying longer at his relatives. It could've been awhile since he's seen them." They all agreed to meet up again another time.

Yuma had a nagging feeling that he might've forgotten something but didn't dwell on it. Yuma called Shark because he was too embarrassed to talk to Kaito after what happened earlier. "Hey, how you lovebirds doing?" Shark said teasingly over the phone. Yuma blushed then told Shark it wasn't like that, not yet anyway. He also told him about the blunder he made earlier and Shark erupted in laughter. "You know, we all came to your house tonight, we had a surprise for you." Shark said seriously. Shark could tell by Yuma's brief silence that he forgot. Shark then added, "I covered for you, so you can thank me later." Yuma laughed and thanked him then he added he had to go and catch some zzz's.

Kaito went to knock on Yuma's door and noticed it was open. He stepped inside quietly to see if he was awake or not. Yuma was fast asleep so Kaito decided not do disturb him and went to his own room.

Yuma awoke to the smell of breakfast and strange sounds. He took a shower, got dressed and went downstairs to see what was up. He saw that the TV was on and Kaito in the kitchen making pancakes, eggs, and bacon. They sat in front of the TV and ate while watching some cartoons.

"Yuma, are you ready? We're going to go shopping!" Kaito said joyously. Yuma couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew he needed new clothes but how did Kaito know? They arrived in a city full of stores, from delis to knickknacks. Kaito let Yuma choose where to go and offered to pay for everything. They went into many stores, trying things on and acting goofy. "Hey Kaito, do you think this would look good with that?" Yuma asked. Kaito told him to try them on. When Yuma stepped out, Kaito rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasnt dreaming and all. He couldn't believe how handsome Yuma looked in that long sweater and slightly ripped jeans. 

They eventually leave, after buying the sweater and jeans and walk into a park. Yuma placed the bags on the bench next to them then felt Kaito pull him towards himself. Kaito teased Yuma on how adorable he looked in the outfit from before. Yuma became flustered, not noticing Kaito placing his hands on his cheeks.

Kaito drew in closer to Yuma, but Yuma wasn't going to fall for the same trick again. However, Yuma's body wouldn't listen and he couldn't move, like he wanted it to happen. Kaito kissed Yuma lightly but then more passionately. They eventually broke away then smiled at each other with warm smiles.

They made their way back to the home and enjoyed their dinner. As Yuma was drifting off to sleep, he felt something warm on his back. He turns over and is face to face with a sleeping Kaito. " _How did he fall asleep so fast...and why is he sleeping in here?!_ " Yuma thought, panicking. He didn't wake him but found it easier to fall asleep then drifted off too.


	9. Heartache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all credit goes to the picture's original creator~

Kaito wakes up and notices he's in the same bed Yuma is in. He gently shakes Yuma to wake him up. Yuma wakes up then sleepily grabs onto Kaito. Kaito softly strokes his hair then tells him they should get ready to leave.

They leave the home and board the train, with everything they bought from the stores. They sit across from each other, like they did on their way there. Yuma couldn't think of anything to say to Kaito, but he'd often look at him. Kaito felt Yuma watching him and wanted to look back, but he would get all flustered. Kaito didn't know why he felt this way, and hoped the ride would be over soon.

They arrived at Yuma's home in the evening. They talk for awhile outside, not minding what's going on around them. Yuma felt that Kaito wasn't really there with him. He poked Kaito's cheeks and asked him if anything is wrong. Kaito laughed it off then hugged Yuma goodbye. Yuma knew something was off, especially the way Kaito laughed, but he shrugged it off.

Tori and Shark decided to pay Yuma a visit. The others claimed they were busy and couldn't come. As they were near his home, they saw Yuma and Kaito hugging. Shark pretend not to know anything about this while watching Tori's reaction. Tori could take a lot but this just killed her inside. She gave Yuma her undying love and was always there for him. She couldn't believe Yuma would do something so distasteful behind her back. After Kaito had left, Tori walked up to Yuma, with Shark tailing behind. "Yuma! How could you do this to me?!" Tori yells.

Yuma didn't know what to say to her. She took offense to his silence, slapped him hard then said, "We're through Yuma. I'm breaking up with you." Tori walked away in an angry huff. Yuma was left in a daze and a hurt cheek. He didn't know what to think, other than his girlfriend, no, his ex-girlfriend leaving him. He then slowly fell to his knees, nearly about to cry. He didn't realize that Shark was still there then felt arms go around him.

"Yuma, you knew this was going to happen sooner or later." Shark said sharply while comforting his friend. He took Yuma inside, up to his room and laid him down. He wasn't sure whether to leave him alone or not. " _How are they going to get along in school..? Hopefully it won't be that bad.._ " Shark thought worriedly. He left after Yuma had fallen asleep which wasn't too much a wait.

Yuma awoke the next morning feeling groggy. He didn't think too much about what happened last night and admitted that it was going to happen. He shrugged it off, got ready for school and hoped for a brighter day.


	10. Better Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deleted this chapter because I didn't like the way I had it before. I redid it, but kept some lines because they weren't that bad. Apologies if it's not good, i'm honesty trying.

Bronk and Shark caught up to Yuma as he was walking to school, alone. Bronk whispered to Shark, "Where's Tori? Those two were like, glued together." Shark shook his head then made a few gestures telling Bronk they broke up. Bronk looked wide-eyed at Shark and all Shark did was shake his head. Bronk decided he'd ask Tori later on.

At lunch time, Bronk pulled Tori over and asked what was going on between her and Yuma. "He cheated." she said angrily but with a hint of sadness. Bronk looked at her wide-eyed but remained silent. He felt anger boiling up inside him but kept it somewhat surpressed.

They noticed Yuma walking over but didn't make any effort to hide their current emotions. Yuma could feel their anger but continued on to greet them. "Hey Bronk, hey Tori, how ar-" Yuma started but Tori cut him off saying, "Save it Tsukumo. You're the last person I want to hear from." Yuma winced at her sharp words then stepped away slowly. He sat down in a seat then noticed Shark pulling up a seat next to him. Yuma looked back in Tori's direction, wondering how he can fix this.

Bronk and Tori are still standing there then Bronk notices her facial expression has become somber. "This may just be my opinion but, I don't think you should waste your time and energy on a jerk like him." Bronk said concerned. Tori didn't respond but Bronk hugged her in an attempt to comfort her.

The bell rang for dismissal and Yuma pulled Tori aside before she could run off. They moved to a more private area then Yuma spoke up. "Tori, last night was eventful for the both of us, mostly for you. I admit, I was sneaking behind your back and I really shouldn't have. Thing is, I wasn't really thinking...an-" Tori held up her hand then said, "I don't know Yuma. I felt something was off but I chose to ignore it. Why did you hide this from me? Why did you do this at all? Did I mean nothing to you?" she said angrily. Yuma kept quiet as she went on, "You told me that you'd never break my heart and that you'd never let go of my hand. So basically you told me a lie back then?" Yuma spoke up and said, "I-I wasn't lying back then...my emotions are just everywhere. I'm really sor-" but Tori held up her hand again. She told him that she's lost all respect for and trust in him then walked away.

Yuma was walking through the school gate as Shark jogged up beside him. "How did it go? he asked. Yuma told him everything word for word. Shark just shook his head then said, "You've really gone and messed up now." Yuma gave a weak smile then hung his head low. They chatted until it was time for them to part ways.

As Yuma was entering his home, he felt his phone vibrate. He looked at it then saw it was from Kaito. It said, " _I was planning on coming today, but I wasn't feeling too well. It's strange because I don't usually get sick. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow._ " The rest of Yuma's day crawled by slowly, as he prayed for the day to end.

Kaito was laying in bed, trying to fall asleep but kept thinking of Yuma. He thought of his goofy smile, his warm hugs and cuteness. " _Am I going crazy? I have a job to do...I can't get sidetracked now.._ " he thought. He tossed and turned and even quietly screamed into his pillow. He wondered how Yuma was doing and found himself wanting to send a message but winded up deleting it. He prayed for the day to end, and the pain in his chest too.


	11. Change

Yuma woke up with a minor cough. He didn't think too much of it and assumed he just needed to clear his throat. He showered then got ready for school, hoping Tori might be different today.

Tori was already through the school gate then felt someone nudge her side. "I'm not really in the mood Bronk." she said sharper than she meant. He knew she didn't mean it and continued to bug her, all the way into their classroom.

Yuma was entering the school when Shark walked up beside him. "What are your plans for fixing it this time?" he asked. He told him he wasn't sure but he hoped it would work. Shark gave him a concerned look, but Yuma assured him it'd be ok.

During lunch, Yuma looked for Tori and couldn't find her. He checked all her favorite places and places she'd go, except the women's restroom. He felt someone tap his shoulder then turned around to see Tori. "I heard you were looking for me." she said. Yuma started up again about the whole cheating fiasco, with Tori making comments here and there. They eventually started arguing and some people turned their heads. They didn't realize they were attracting attention until Tori looked to the side. Tori said she doesn't want anything to do with him then walks away.

Yuma thought if he kept trying, everything would work out. In the end, he winded up giving up. He walked to the roof to clear his mind. "Maybe things are better this way...I don't even know if I still have feelings left for her." he said with a sigh.

After school had ended, Shark invited Yuma to get some ice cream and chat. Yuma shook his head and said he'd text him later. Yuma wasn't feeling good enough to hang out. Shark and the others went on ahead, looking back to see if Yuma changed his mind.

Yuma plopped down onto his bed, feeling awful and disgusting. He texts Shark as he promised and has a long conversation with him. Yuma felt that these past events have grown a deeper bond between them. He eventually stopped responding due to becoming very sleepy.

Yuma found himself walking out into the rain, then seeing Kaito talking on the phone. He couldn't hear anything but his face was serious. His body moved on its own then felt himself quivering and crying. Yuma saw himself grab onto Kaito and felt his lips move but heard nothing. He jolted awake, wondering what in the world he just saw. He felt his cheek and noticed it was wet, most likely from crying.

Haruto was peeking into his brother's room, worried. He hasn't come out unless it was for food, use the bathroom or run errands. He felt the urge to ask him what was wrong but thought it wasn't his place. Still, he walked in and did so anyway. "I don't really know Haru. Whenever I think of Yuma, my heart jumps and skips and feels light. But when I think of what I'm doing and other negative things towards Yuma, my heart aches." Haruto simply chuckled then went into a fit of laughter. Kaito wasn't sure how to react but his brother eventually stopped.

Now with a stern face, Haruto said, "You like him obviously. I'm surprised you haven't noticed. Though, if your feelings for him deepen, not only will you hurt Yuma, you'll hurt yourself too."


	12. Caring

Yuma awoke feeling under the weather but decides to go to school anyway. Shark notices his condition and told him to see the nurse. Yuma refuses to see the nurse but later on does. He went to the nurse's room then was given permission to go home.

As Yuma walks into his home, he collapses onto the sofa, too lazy to move. He figured he'd go upstairs and lay down, since it's more comfortable there. Within a few minutes, he's sound asleep.

During lunch, Shark decides to call Yuma and see how he's doing. He doesn't get an answer then tries a few more times. Nothing. Shark decided he'd go pay him a visit after school, to also pass on information about homework.

After school, Tori and Bronk notice Shark hurry out of the school. Bronk leaned over then whispered to her, "He makes it seem like something is chasing him. Are you going to go see Yuma though?" Tori remained quiet. She did want to see if he was okay, but she wasn't sure how her emotions would hold up.

Kaito stared at his lock screen, checking to see if he got a reply. He started pacing, wondering if he should go or stay. When he thought of staying, he felt a small pain in his chest. He finally gave in, gathered his stuff and walked out the door.

Shark arrived at Yuma's door then noticed he left it unlocked. Shark shook his head then whispered, "He's lucky everyone here likes him. He could've been robbed." He locked the door behind him then walked slowly up the stairs to see how Yuma was doing. He poked his head in and saw the sleeping boy then decided to not disturb him. He wasn't sure what to do in the meanwhile so he started watching TV with the volume low.

Kaito rounded the corner then came to a stop when he got to Yuma's. He felt his uneasiness melt away, as if it would stay if he hadn't come. " _I'm just here to do my job...right? Yea, nothing else..._ " His stomach suddenly felt like he had knots in them after saying that. He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

Shark heard the doorbell and naturally went to go answer it. He opened the door and saw Kaito standing there. They both looked at each other with some hint of surprise. Shark welcomed him in, assuming he was here for Yuma. "I guess you heard Yuma's sick then, huh." Shark said. Kaito's thought must've been present on his face because Shark then said, "Oh, I thought you knew." Kaito shifted uncomfortably, regretting his decision to leave. Shark told him that he needed to go and if he could care for Yuma. Before he could respond, Shark was already out the door.

When Yuma awoke, he saw Kaito looking down at him with a concerned look. He nearly jumped out of his bed, startling Kaito. He watched as Kaito fell back, rubbing his behind. "S-sorry, I just didn't expect you to be here...How did you even get in?" Kaito explained what had happened earlier and how Shark never came back and how he's been caring for him this whole time. Yuma looked away blushing but thanked him. He told Kaito he could go home and that he'd be just fine. Kaito wasn't buying it and told him he'd be staying the night.

Tori found herself at Yuma's doorstep. She looked up and saw his room's light was on. She thought of ringing the bell and seeing if he was ok. She made her mind and left his doorstep, not getting into his business anymore.

It was evening and Yuma was drinking a soup Kaito had made. Kaito put his forehead against Yuma's to see if he has a fever or not. Yuma's heart couldn't stand how close he was. He looked into Kaito's eyes then noticed that he really liked the color. Kaito gave Yuma some medicine that made him drowsy then eventually fall asleep. After watching over Yuma for awhile, he fell asleep as well.

Yuma awoke late into the night and saw Kaito leaning against his bed sleeping. He laid Kaito down on his bed then caught himself staring. " _I can't look away...He looks so calm and beautiful..._ " Yuma thought. He laid down next to Kaito, feeling himself drift off again.

Yuma rubbed his eyes then noticed he's outside in the rain again. " _The same dream?_ " he thought quietly. All he could see and hear is him looking at Kaito, sobbing and whispering "Why?"


	13. Feelings

Kaito awoke before dawn. He needed to leave but he didn't want to wake Yuma. He quietly sneaked out and hurried home.

Yuma awoke to sound of his alarm, telling him it's time to get up. He rubbed his eyes then looked over to not see Kaito. He didn't know how to feel about it but he knew he wasn't happy. He felt his forehead and noticed he was feeling better. Delighted, he had more pep in his steps this morning.

Kaito plopped down into his bed, shaking and delighted. His heart felt like it could jump out of his chest. He knew for sure he wanted to see Yuma again, and not just for the job.

Things seemed to simmer down a bit between Tori and Yuma. They still bickered from time to time, but always ended on an ok note. During lunch, the duo sat in their usual seats with Bronk and Tori. The group managed to talk about everything they wanted, without the ex couple making comments at one another.

After school, Yuma decided to treat Shark to some ice cream to make up for last time. They got their usual flavors, mint chocolate chip and cookies n cream. "So, I heard someone stayed over at your place." Shark said teasingly while raising his eyebrows. Yuma playfully punched his arm then said, "Well, yea. It was unexpected, seeing as how he doesn't have a key to my place. But, I was really happy..." Shark noticed Yuma's face grow dark as if something was bugging him. He poked Yuma's arm as if to say to tell him. Yuma sighed then said, "I had this dream. It's been twice now. The first time, I was in the rain with Kaito and I was crying but I couldn't hear anything. The second time, I was crying and heard myself whisper 'Why?'..." Shark started at him blankly, unable to understand.

The duo walked home in silence, thinking about Yuma's strange dream. They eventually parted, leaving Yuma to his own thoughts. As he reached his home, he noticed someone standing there. Yuma's heart jumped and the next thing he knew, he was hugging Kaito.

Kaito didn't expect such a hug from him, thus making him blush a deep red. He didn't know how much he missed Yuma until he actually saw him. He followed Yuma inside, inhaling the familiar scents. He subconsciously reached for Yuma's arm before he could go anywhere. Yuma looked up at him, waiting. He embraced Yuma tightly, wanting nothing but to stay like that forever.

" _He's being so affectionate...It's scary but I like it.._ " Yuma thought. He leaned into his embrace, not noticing Kaito's moving hand. He felt something on his back then looked up at Kaito. " _He's blushing just as much as I am. That's so cute.._ " Yuma thought, smiling. He decided not to wait and kissed Kaito. He felt their tongues intertwine and it becoming more passionate. They break apart eventually, with a small line of saliva between them.

They sat down on the couch in silence, but Kaito started up a conversation. Yuma would often space out just from staring at Kaito too long. He's definitely sure now that he's into Kaito. He starts to panic thinking of all the things that could happen. Kaito noticed his change in facial expression and held Yuma's hand. "Whatever it is you're worried about, I know things will turn out fine. I'll always be here for you." said Kaito then kissed the back of Yuma's hand. 

Shark was flipping through pages of a book then stopped on a certain page. "...if this is happening, this is foreshadowing an event." he says as he finishes the sentence. He wasn't sure if any of this is even true so he decided not to bring it up. He put the book back on the shelf then went back to browsing the web.

Yuma wasn't sure if he should tell Kaito or keep it to himself. " _Maybe I should wait and see if the feelings are real..._ " he thought while looking down. He wondered if Kaito felt the same and what they'd do if he did. He felt Kaito nudge his arm then snapped back to reality. Kaito told him he should go and that he might take him out again sometime. Yuma nodded and saw Kaito to the door.

Kaito was walking home with some pep in his step. " _I think I'm getting closer to the end goal here. Just a little more and..._ " he trailed off in his thoughts. What would he do afterwards? Did he really want to leave things the way they would be? He lost his pep and thought long and hard the rest of the way.


	14. Wonder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not posting this sooner. at first i wasn't done and then when i was i became sick >:

A few weeks go by and Yuma hasn't heard anything from Kaito. It just didn't feel the same without him. " _Am I sure now...? My heart hurts whenever I think of him...I miss him a lot.._ " he thought. His thoughts were interrupted by Shark pinching his arm. He yelped in pain then aimed to get back at him. Shark held up his hands in surrender then said, "You haven't been the same these days. What's gotten your brain in a fog?" Yuma sighed then debated whether he'd tell. He shook his head then walked ahead on home. Shark knew something was up and aimed to find out.

Yuma remembered that school was closed tomorrow so he had lots of free time. He debated on where to go as he entered his home. He looked at all the spots he and Kaito had been then had flashbacks. " _You're in too deep Yuma. Don't fall any deeper for him. Maybe it's too late and I should just accept it..._ " Yuma thought. He laid down on his bed and sent Kaito a message. Just as he put his phone down, he hear a ding signaling he got a message. He quickly picked up his phone and saw it was Shark. He felt his spirits dampen but responded anyway. He heard another ding, this time from Kaito.

Shark interrogated Yuma subtlety and came to a conclusion that something or someone was making him unhappy. He sent a message saying, " _Is it Kaito?_ " He waited and waited and it wasn't until half an hour later he got a response saying, " _Yes_ "

Yuma couldn't believe what he just read. Kaito was asking him out on a date. " _Tomorrow huh? Alright then. Maybe I'll wear that outfit we got back then...or not. Meh, I should._ " he thought happily.

Kaito finally decided that tomorrow would be the best time to explain everything. Haruto walked in then gently tapped Kaito's shoulder. Kaito jumped then exhaled. He scolded his brother for walking too quietly. "So, how's it going between you two?" Haruto teased. Kaito explained he'd tell Yuma everything the next day. Haruto remained silent, shook his head then said, "I hope you know what'll happen. Not that you can avoid it.." Kaito knew but he felt deep in his heart that he couldn't lie to Yuma any longer.

Yuma thought Shark was acting strange by asking so many questions. When he read his recently sent message he felt himself tense a bit. "Is it Kaito...?" he read aloud. He thought on it and made connections. He's always happy and giddy with Kaito around but when he's not, it sort of feels like he's lost motivation. He finally replied "Yes" and waited for Shark's response. The ding came and Shark had said, " _You like him and you can't lie to yourself about it. I'd be careful though, you know how tricky he can be._ " 

Yuma plugged in his phone to charge then laid it to the side. "Lying to myself huh..." he whispered. He made up his mind to sometime mention his feelings to Kaito tomorrow.

Kaito rubbed his eyes and noticed it was raining. He looked down and saw Yuma crying. Next thing he knew he shot up in his bed and breathing hard. He checked his face and felt a little wetness. "Hmm, strange..." he whispered.

Yuma woke up feeling sleepily then started to get ready. He wore one of his favorite outfits that he brought long ago with Kaito. " _Maybe he'll recognize it. I wonder where we're going today...probably some cliché place._ " he thought then chuckled.

Kaito showed up at his doorstep a couple hours later. " _I feel so happy and nervous...there's something wrong with me. Or maybe...Haruto's right. Ugh, this is frustrating...!_ " he thought as he rang the doorbell. Yuma opened the door and greeted him with a hug. "Where are we going?" he asked.


	15. Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all credit goes to the picture's original creator. enough said.

After traveling a while, they stopped in front of an amusement park. They heard the roars of the rides and the screams of people riding them. "Huh, cliché..." Yuma whispered.

"You said something?"

"Nah, let's go in." Yuma pulled Kaito over to the ticket booth. The worker smiled at them and whispered something to her colleague. They giggled then the worker asked how she could help them. Yuma wasn't sure if he should ask about what they were talking about. Kaito nudged Yuma signaling that everything was taken care of.

They walked through the gates and continued to hear the roars of rides and screams of people. " _I wonder if Kaito likes roller coasters and haunted rides..._ " Yuma thought. He didn't notice Kaito stop and ran into his back. "What do you want to ride first?" he said as he turned to face Yuma. Yuma pointed to a coaster with some twists and turns, so they went towards it. They rode on a few more rides and played some carnival games.

As they were exiting a ride, Kaito spoke up. "I'm getting hungry, let's go eat." he said. They ate and chatted about the day so far. After their food digested, they rode more rides and repeated a favorite or two. Yuma wasn't too keen on the high drop rides. As they were exiting the park, Yuma said "I'm going to the restroom real quick, can you wait?" After waiting a little bit, Yuma came jogging towards Kaito. He slipped and started falling. " _Great, another cliché...Bet this is gonna hurt.._ " Yuma thought while bracing himself for the impact. He closed his eyes waited but never felt the hard ground.

He opened his eyes and saw that he landed on Kaito. He looked into his eyes then immediately started blushing and becoming flustered. "I...you...sorry..." Yuma said. Kaito chuckled then wrapped Yuma in an embrace. "I'm just glad you're okay. Your safety is my top priority." Kaito said merrily. Kaito didn't know why these words were forming in his mouth but they've already been said. He felt his face get hot and then hotter when he looked at Yuma. They got up and laughed about what happened on their way out.

Yuma felt that he was getting closer to Kaito everyday and felt he could trust him no matter what. "Kaito I-" Yuma started but then cut off when he looked ahead. There was Tori, and she wasn't alone. He couldn't quite see who it was then started to feel sad but happy.

Kaito noticed Yuma staring and looked in the direction. He saw Tori and decided to go and say hi. Kaito greeted Tori but was responded to with harshness. He couldn't understand why but didn't get a chance to ask because Yuma was already dragging him away. Yuma only got a quick glance but it seemed to be a guy Tori was with. When they were out of sight from Tori, Yuma nearly knocked Kaito over while saying, "What were you thinking?!" Kaito didn't understand what the hell was going on and demanded answers.

"Remember when you asked me those questions? I lied...about being single. I am now but then I was in a relationship, with Tori. I don't know why I lied but I did. I should've told you sooner.." Kaito felt a storm brewing inside of him. He really wanted to not be upset but who wouldn't be upset at this? " _Wait, why am I getting upset? I'm just here to do my job...just my job right? Then why am I so furious? Why do I..care?_ " he thought as he stepped away from Yuma. "Are you ok, Kaito?" Yuma asked as he reached for his arm. Kaito's body moved on its own because the next thing he knew, he swatted away Yuma's hand then took off towards home.

Yuma watched as Kaito ran off. " _I guess that's the end of that...Now what do I do? Go home?_ ". He walked home slowly, texting Shark about his day cause why not. " _Wow, everything sounded great until the last part. Why didn't you already tell him? What were you thinking, you idiot?!_ " said Shark's text. Yuma could feel his rage just from his text. He arrived at his door, opened it and went in.


	16. The Truth

Kaito was reading a book in his room when his phone vibrated. " _Sigh, another message from Yuma..When I look at the notifications my heart twists, turns, etc..._ " He placed a hand over his heart, feeling the painful beat. He couldn't decide if he should respond or not, whether he was ready to talk about it.

Yuma stared at his phone screen, scrolling through his chat with Kaito. " _It's been too long..I really miss him. I want to hug and be hugged by him, to kiss and be kissed as well.._ " He sighed heavily then placed his phone to the side. His phone buzzed and he rushed to check it. It was just a text telling him about his data plan. He decided to go out and get some fresh air and to go to his favorite spot.

Shark was nearing Yuma's when he saw him exiting his home. "Hey, Yuma!" he shouted then waved. He tagged along with Yuma then said, "I can see it on your face that something isn't right? More trouble with Kaito?" Yuma's face became more somber at the mentioning of Kaito's name. Shark decided to change the subject and dragged Yuma to a fair in town.

They arrived at fair, a little winded from walking. "Why are we here..." Yuma asked unexcitedly. "For you to have a good time and forget about your worries for now." Yuma looked at Shark then gave a half-hearted smile. He appreciated his gesture and then they entered. There wasn't too many things to do but there was enough, from classic ring toss to balloon popping. There were a few rides, as well as a bouncy castle for the youngsters.

"Come on, give it up already Shark. You won't win..." Yuma said. Shark shrugged off his words and went at the balloon pop once more. He eventually popped enough to win the prize he wanted. He stuck his tongue out at Yuma in which Yuma replied with a grunt. They left the fair with high spirits and stopped a park on the way back. It was nearing dusk when they sat on the swings. "You see, about Kaito..." Yuma started then trailed off. Shark motioned for him to go on. Yuma explained how he's been feeling and what he's been doing. "Well, like I said, you should've told him before. Just give him time. If he really cares, he'll come back." Shark said. Yuma looked at the ground and wondered if that was true. " _But, I don't even know how he feels towards me.._ " he thought while some tears welled up in his eyes.

They walked back to Yuma's and from there Shark departed. As Yuma entered his home, his phone vibrated. He looked at his screen and it was a message. "Kaito..." he whispered.

Kaito had sent the message and anxiously awaited Yuma's reply. He reread the message which said, " _We should talk about it, about what happened the other day.._ " He heard his phone ding and read the reply, " _Sure, however, we should do it face-to-face. Meet me at Shixan Park in an hour._ " Kaito knew the park was a half way point between his place and Yuma's. He got himself ready and walked out.

Kaito arrived a few minutes early so he sat on a swing and waited. " _Maybe I should confess..Then again, maybe not.._ " he thought. He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up. He was now face to face with Yuma. Yuma sat on the adjacent swing then said, "I apologize for not telling you before. I'm the one at fault.." Kaito accepted his apology then said, "I shouldn't have ignored you for this long and just talked it out. I don't know about you but I feel better now that we're talking about it. Why didn't you tell me before?" Yuma shrugged then sighed as he hung his head low. "I guess I was scared.." Kaito just shook his head then patted Yuma on the head.

They sat in silence for a moment then Yuma said, "I'm sure now, that I have feelings for you. Romantic feelings to be exact.." Yuma immediately wished he could take those words back. He looked at Kaito and noticed him smiling. "I'm sure I have them too. As much as I wanted to deny it before, I can't anymore. It's pretty painful..." Kaito said merrily. He got up from the swing then hugged Yuma from behind. Yuma could feel Kaito's heart beat, but faintly.

Kaito walked Yuma home and waited til he opened the door. Kaito went in and dragged Yuma in as well. Yuma looked at him puzzled by his sudden actions. Kaito pulled him in close then whispered in his ear, "I've missed your lips." Yuma felt a shiver go down his spine then a warm feeling rising in his body. They kissed each other lightly then passionately as they moved towards the couch.


	17. Dreams

They fell onto the couch as they continued to kiss. They broke apart then look into each other eyes. Kaito could feel something warm grow inside him as he continued to look at Yuma. He got up from on top of Yuma reluctantly, not feeling the warmth go away. Yuma sat up then said, "I feel kinda warm...but some of it left when you got up.." He pulled Kaito back down on top of him and embraced him tightly.

They were like that for a while then Kaito pulled back. "I'm getting rather hungry, how about you?" Yuma nodded and they went to the kitchen. Yuma assisted Kaito in the making of the food. After they were done, they placed the food down on the table and digged in. They would often look at each other, smile then continue to eat. Kaito didn't want to leave but he knew he had to. " _But then again, maybe I could stay. I don't have anything planned..._ " After they finished eating and washing the dishes, which took awhile because they played around, Kaito told Yuma he wanted to stay over.

Yuma led Kaito to a guest room adjacent to his. Yuma then entered his room the closed the door. He laid down on his bed then look out the window. " _Everything feels perfect..though, I_ do _want to sleep together, with him..._ " He heard his bed creak a little as if something else was on it. He looked over and there was Kaito, sitting and smiling at him. "I couldn't sleep alone, knowing you're here."

They slept soundly through the night, but then Yuma stirred. He rubbed his eyes then checked the time. " _5am..._ " He looked to the side and saw Kaito sleeping soundly. He got up as quietly as he could then opened the door. " _What. The. Actual. Fuck. This is NOT my home._ " He was looking at a different place made of metal. It was unbearably hot and reeked of burning metal. He closed the door then opened it again, but this time a different place consisting of bubbles floating in a forest. He couldn't believe this was real obviously then tried opening and closing the door again. This time it opened to a meadow that seemed endless. He figured this was safe and stepped out onto it.

Kaito woke up and noticed Yuma face twisting in confusion. He shook him softly at first then a bit more forceful. Yuma shot up while gasping. "Are you ok...?" Kaito asked quietly. Yuma looked at him with a blank expression then said, "It was a strange dream..." Kaito watched as Yuma got up, sat on the windowsill and looked blankly out the window. Kaito wanted to ask about it but wasn't sure how to go about it. "What was it about...?" he finally said. Yuma sat back down on the bed then said, "At first it was two random rooms...some metal place and then a forest with random floating bubbles, big ones. Then a meadow..."

After Yuma finished explaining, Kaito just looked at him not sure what to say. He held Yuma's hand then said, "It was probably just a nightmare. Don't worry about it too much. Anyway, don't you have somewhere to be?" he said as he pointed to the clock. Yuma looked then became wide eyed. "You're right!!!!" Yuma said as he dashed to get ready. Kaito sighed then went to the kitchen to help himself to some breakfast. He handed Yuma a bacon, egg and cheese sandwich as he rushed out.

Shark was waiting by the doors to the school looking for Yuma. " _He sure is late. I might have to go in without him, don't wanna be late._ " Just as he was turning around, he caught a glimpse of Yuma speeding towards the school. Yuma caught up to Shark, gasping for air and then they walked in. The day ticked by as classes droned on and on.

The day finally ended and Shark waltzed on over to Yuma, not literally waltzing though. "You seem very happy. Somethin' good happen?" Yuma nodded then headed towards the school gate. He saw Kaito standing there, obviously waiting for someone. "Hmm, you didn't tell me you were getting picked up." Shark teased. Yuma didn't know either but was fine with it. Shark greeted Kaito then went ahead on home, leaving Yuma with Kaito.

Kaito extended his hand to Yuma then said, "Shall we go, my love?"


	18. Impending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for such a short chapter ^^

They walked back to Yuma's home hand in hand. "I want to take you somewhere on the weekend, but not this one. Is that alright?" Yuma nodded enthusiastically. Any time with Kaito is worth enjoying. He thought about the 2 weird dreams he had that were in the rain. He pushed the thoughts aside and looked forward to that day.

Haruto was picking up a pile of papers that he knocked down when he came across a certain paper. He read some of it then shook his head. "He's almost done isn't he...I hope he doesn't get found out." He put the papers back then walked out, taking one last glance at the pile.

Yuma and Kaito were watching TV and cuddling. Yuma started to say something but then stopped as he felt Kaito's lips on his. It was sudden so it startled Yuma thus him pulling back. Kaito raised an eyebrow then moved back into a comfortable position. Yuma could feel his face flush with embarrassment and sat a little ways away from him.

Kaito eventually ended up leaving a short while later, leaving Yuma alone. As he was walking past Shixan Park, he paused, feeling nostalgic. He chuckled then continued on his way home.

Yuma wasn't sure what to do with himself. He didn't want to play anything so he decided to just sleep. He tried to fall asleep but it was all in vain. " _What's keeping me up..? Is it too early? Maybe some music will help.._ " he thought as he played music from his phone. He texted Shark a few times before finally drifting off.

Shark notices that Yuma hasn't replied and assumes he's gone to sleep. He decided to look into the strange dreams Yuma has been having. He couldn't find anything on the recent dream he had. Shark was disappointed then decided to stop looking, seeing no results.

A week passes as things were normal as usual. Yuma and Shark are at their favorite place, Shixan Café, which is not too far from the park. "So, the weekend is coming up? Got any plans?" Shark asked. Yuma nodded but didn't say anything else. Shark raised an eyebrow but didn't pry any further. He noticed Yuma was swirling his raspberry tea ever since he took a sip of it. Shark poked his forehead then said, "What's going on in that brain of yours?" Yuma shook his head then began to drink his tea. Shark sighed then changed the subject.

Kaito figured he should tell Yuma this weekend the whole reason he's been around him. He figured this would tear him apart but maybe he'd be understanding. Kaito shook his head then looked at his desk which had a pile of papers. " _It's too late to back out of this now..._ "

It was finally the weekend and Yuma got up bright and early. "Alright, let's see if I remember. We're going to a café, maybe do some shopping. He's going to be here at 11am and that leaves me with 2 hours to spare. Let's see..." Yuma said while he continued to think. He really wanted everything to go well.

Kaito arrived at Yuma's door at 11am sharp but took a moment to actually ring the bell. Seeing Yuma's beaming face, he couldn't help but smile back in return. They set off for the café in a neighboring place not too far out of town.


	19. Agony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> using yet another picture from the internet. all credit goes to the original creator.

They took a train there but it mostly consisted of walking. They arrived in city, different from the other place they visited. "So, what are we doing first?" Yuma asked. Kaito explained that the café would be the last thing they do while they're here. Yuma nodded then looked around. " _Pretty massive place..maybe we could window shop or something.._ " he thought. He assumed Kaito read his mind because next thing he knew, they were taking off towards some stores.

"Wow, so they had an arcade here..? It's rather big..." Yuma said. Kaito chuckled then said, "Big enough to keep one entertained for a couple of hours." Yuma dashed off to one of his favorite games as Kaito stayed behind a moment, to reply to a text message. " _Of all times, why now.._ " he thought. He walked over to Yuma then cheered him on as he played.

They entered some stores, mostly just looking around. They entered this one place that sold chocolate and candy. "Wow, there's so much sugar.." Yuma exclaimed. Kaito nodded then proceeded to look around. Yuma has a sweet tooth so he wanted to buy everything basically. He couldn't so he stuck with his favorites. Kaito bought some as well, but not as much as Yuma. The cashier was ringing up Yuma's goods then said, "Well aren't you two quite the pair?" They looked at each other then smiled awkwardly.

Kaito's phone buzzed again then excused himself, leaving Yuma at the register. "Your friend is cute." the cashier said giggling. Yuma felt a jealous rage forming inside of him but managed enough composure to say, "He sure is. Though, he's currently involved with someone. Sorry." The cashier sighed then handed Yuma his bag of purchases. Kaito came back then proceeded to take out money to pay for his candy. She rung him up and they left.

They eventually made their way to the café. They took their seats inside then Yuma noticed the sky was gray. " _I was having such a good time that I didn't realize..Oh, Kaito has an umbrella, whew._ " Yuma thought. They ordered their drinks and food then talked about anything really. Their food and drinks came so they decided to talk more after. Kaito finished his meal first and waited for Yuma to finish. He felt a buzz then heard his ringtone go off.

Kaito's phone rang so he excused himself and went outside. " _Oh, he forgot his umbrella. Meh, he'll be fine._ " Yuma thought. He finished his food then walked out, completely forgetting about the umbrella they would share. Yuma was rounding the hedge, he heard Kaito's voice.

"Yes, I have everything you need. No, Yuma doesn't know. When will you wire the money? Is that all? Got it." Kaito hung up then let out a sigh. He turned and saw Yuma standing there.

Yuma couldn't believe he was being used for money. "Has this all been a lie? Is everything we've done and said mean nothing now?" Yuma said through his tears. He wanted this to be a dream, like the ones he had. He then remembered those two dreams, realizing they were foreshadowing this. Kaito couldn't bring himself to say anything, despite his heart screaming inside.

Yuma runs away crying, unable to face Kaito any longer. Kaito runs after him, calling his name. Without realizing it, Yuma runs into the street, not too long after the light changed. The sound of Kaito's voice is drowned out by honks and a screech.


	20. Sidetracked

Kaito managed to pull Yuma out of way, just missing the incoming car. They both fell to the ground, only sustaining scratches, but some drew blood. Yuma sat up then looked at his arms and felt his face. He looked down and saw Kaito laying there, unmoving. He gently shook him then a bit more forceful seeing as he wouldn't respond. He dialed 911 explaining the situation.

Kaito awoke in a hospital bed with Yuma asleep in a chair. He felt a painful pounding in his head. "Y-Yuma...What happened?" he asked as he held his head. Yuma stirred but didn't open his eyes. He started talking in his sleep and Kaito listened in, "It's my fault..I'm sorry.." Kaito wasn't sure what was going on in his mind but he needed to know if he was ok. He gently shook Yuma, waking him up. "Are you ok-" Kaito started but was cut off by the sudden embrace from Yuma. "You've been out for hours...I was worried that you might not wake up.." he said.

A nurse came in, saw the scene, chuckled then walked over to Kaito. She told him what had happened and why he was out for so long. She asked him a few questions, mostly about how he's feeling and what he remembered. She told him he'd be discharged tomorrow and left some food and medicine.

They sat in silence, trying to avoid eye contact. They weren't sure what to say to each other. "About what you heard...I won't deny it, it's true. At first I was just using you for money but as I got to know you more, that never crossed my mind." Kaito said finally. Yuma sighed then said, "Two things: 1)You felt this way yet you continued and 2)Why didn't you tell me before?" Kaito wondered the same thing then said, "I was afraid. Afraid that I might lose you, but I guess I have now.." Yuma looked away but never said anything.

Yuma eventually left due to visiting hours being over. He didn't wave or even make any eye contact. " _So this is where it ends.._ " he thought as he proceeded home. His phone vibrated but he was too deep in thought to notice. He made it home, only now noticing the message. " _Message me back if you get this.._ " he read. He didn't want to be bothered by anyone but ended up responding anyway.

Shark could tell something was off with Yuma with his responses. He wasn't sure if he should mention it straightforward, so he beat around the bush. " _Are you going to tell me about your day..?_ " Shark sent. He waited awhile for response back only to receive 3 sentences. They said, "Not much happened today I guess. We had fun and bought stuff. I plan on avoiding him forever." Shark couldn't help but wonder what the full story is. He asks then again waits a while for a response which was, " _I was being used._ " He didn't bother to ask who because he had a pretty good idea. What would he do about it, is still in question.

Yuma didn't feel well enough to go to school this morning so he asked his grandma to call in sick for him. He figured he wasn't in a good mental state either so he looked up ways to get it back to normal. He turned off his phone, not to be distracted and only focus on him. " _It's hard not to think of him, but I've got to try.._ " He spent most of the day relaxing and avoiding areas where his friends would notice him.

Kaito was at home, recuperating from yesterday's injuries. The pain and swelling he felt drastically went down but often it would appear again, but not as bad. Haruto poked his head in to see how he was doing. He felt sort of bad for his brother but walked away from his room. Kaito started sobbing quietly then a bit more vocal. He wanted to stop but he just continued on.

Shark was ending his call to Yuma as he arrived at his door. He rang the bell multiple times then tried calling again. " _I hope he's ok.._ "

Kaito couldn't decide whether to send a message or see him in person. He tossed and turned for a while then quickly sent a message before he changed his mind. He could feel a headache coming so he reached for the medicine. He knocked over his cup of water, with the cup shattering. Haruto rushed in, looking and seeing Kaito bent over picking up something. Kaito's hand and fingers were cut up from picking up the glass shards. Haruto noticed that Kaito was oblivious to the tears streaming down his face as he picked up the shards.


	21. Reconciliation

Yuma and Kaito started seeing each other less and less. Despite everything that has happened, their hearts can't deny their feelings. They rarely spoke and texted each other, but always reread their conversations.

Kaito wasn't sure how much more he could take. He missed Yuma dearly and he knows Yuma feels the same. " _I can feel it in my bones..I should go see him._ "

Yuma found himself hanging with Shark and two girls at Shixan Café. According to Shark, this is apparently supposed to make him feel better. The barista placed their drinks on the table then walked away. Yuma didn't notice which drink it was until he took a sip of it. "Kaito's favorite.." he whispered. "Did you say something?" the girl next to him asked. He shook his head then continued to sip on memories.

Kaito finds himself wandering to the café he took Yuma to, where everything went down hill. He walks through the door and takes a seat. Barely noticing, a barista placed a drink on his table then walked away. " _Strange, I didn't order anything. Must be a privilege for being a regular._ " He took a sip then realized it was raspberry tea. He nearly fell over in his chair then tried to understand how and why. He finished the drink then hurried out.

Yuma and one of the girls waved goodbye at Shark and the other girl. "So I'm taking you home I guess. Do you live in my area?" he asked. She nodded and they began to walk.

Kaito arrived outside of Shixan Park, gasping for air. He wasn't sure what he was looking for but then he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He looked then felt his heart nearly stop beating. "Yuma.." he whispered. He was with someone, a girl. Kaito suddenly grasped the situation then leaned back on the fence. He couldn't believe it.

Yuma dropped the girl off at her home then made his way to his. He looked at his lock screen, deciding whether to send a message or not. Yuma winded up calling him instead, wondering how he was doing. " _Huh, straight to voicemail.._ " He tried again a few more times but got the same result.

Kaito looked at his hands, remembering when he picked up the shards. " _What can I do..What should I do..? Argh!!_ " He slammed his fist into the mattress, trying to fight back tears. He finally turned his phone back on to quickly check his email. " _Missed calls..._ " He didn't want to call him back but he knew he'd regret it. Suddenly his phone rang and he quickly answered it.

"Kaito? Hey, I finally got through. So uh, how are you..?" Yuma felt nervous but happy. He noticed Kaito's been quiet then heard, "I'm...fine. And you?". "I'm alright." They sat in silence til Yuma spoke up and said, "You always cloud my mind. Even if my mind could forget you, my heart never will." He thought he heard Kaito gasp and awaited a response.

Kaito's body felt hotter than a radiator. His face was flushed, blushing from cheek to cheek. "It's the same for me. My heart always cried out for you, ever since you left the hospital that day.." He knew Yuma was most likely grinning like an idiot as usual. He got up, got dressed and dashed out the door, with Yuma still on the line.


	22. Eros

Yuma could still hear Kaito through the phone. " _Is he, running? Where is he going..?_ " Yuma got up from his bed then walked to the door. Just as he put his phone to his ear, the doorbell rang. He opened it and there was Kaito, panting then said into the phone, "Surprise."

Kaito hung up then hugged Yuma with all his might. He felt Yuma lean into him and hug him back. They stayed like that for a while then finally broke apart. They saw they were both crying, laughed then wiped each other's tears. They walked inside and sat down, ready to put things behind them and reconcile.

"So, about that day. I already told you when I was in the hospital. I'm really sorry, I just.." Kaito said then trailed off. Yuma held his hand then squeezed it saying, "I know. It was all so shocking and sudden. Not to mention you hid it from me. But, I know you meant well, not in the beginning." Kaito apologized again and they hugged again. Yuma's phone rang and so he looked to see who. "You gonna answer it?" Kaito asked. Yuma shook his head then surprised him with a kiss.

Shark hung up wondering why he didn't answer. " _What could he be doing that he can't answer his phone. Hmm, maybe he did go inside with her. Argh, bad thoughts, I'll try again later._ " He tossed his phone aside then continued to watch a show.

Yuma wasn't sure if it was coming from him or Kaito but he could feel heat. He wanted more than this. He pulled back from the kiss then looked Kaito in the eyes. " _I wonder what he's thinking.._ " he thought. He felt Kaito's hand on his cheek and the other on his waist. He wanted to tell him what he really wanted, but kept silent. "There's something on your mind, I can see it on your face." Yuma shook his head but Kaito made him look into his eyes. "Tell me." Yuma sighed then said, "I uh..wanted more.." Kaito chuckled a little then pulled Yuma closer.

They moved to Yuma's room then started kissing again. Yuma playfully pushed Kaito onto the bed then hovered over him. He could see the desire in his eyes and could feel it bubbling up inside himself. He felt Kaito pull him on top of him then kisses on his neck. He liked the feeling and didn't want it to end. He noticed Kaito stopped, taking off both of their shirts and tossing them aside.

Kaito couldn't stop even if he wanted to. He wanted him. He could hear Yuma's quiet moans and aimed to make them louder. He slowly moved his hand down Yuma's body then stopped at the belt. After a brief moment, they were both in boxers, soon to be naked. They moved themselves into a better position on the bed then began to kiss again. Kaito reached and pulled Yuma's boxers down then ran his fingers over the member.

" _I can't resist it.._ " Yuma thought as he let out moans. He could tell Kaito was enjoying this because of his facial expression. Yuma blushed, mostly because he's never been this far with anyone, but also because of Kaito. He kissed Kaito and ran his hands over his member through the boxers. He felt Kaito shift and he was suddenly on the bottom.

Kaito started kissing down Yuma's body then stopped when he got to his member. "Hmm, you look pretty hard.." he said then started teasing it. He moved to jacking him off slowly then faster. Hearing Yuma's moans made him really hard. He felt Yuma squirm, so he decided giving him a blow job. The doorbell rang, interrupting the two. They sighed then Kaito said, "Just when it was getting good.."


	23. Newcomer

They got dressed then went to see who was at the door. " _What bad timing.._ " Yuma thought. It was Shark who didn't seem too pleased at the sight of Kaito. Shark dragged him out then they moved out of earshot. "What are you doing? Are you telling me you forgive him?" Yuma thought about it then nodded. He could feel the sincerity coming from Kaito's words. Shark sighed then straighten his posture. "If he does anything to hurt you, I will make sure he won't be coming back." Yuma shivered at the last part but knew he meant well.

They walked back to the front door where Kaito was leaning against the door frame. "Enjoyed your little chat?" Kaito said dryly. He wasn't too enthusiastic about this sudden appearance. " _Why is he here anyway.._ " he thought. Just as he was about to question him, the duo walked inside then began talking as if Kaito wasn't here. He quietly grabbed his things then slipped out the door unnoticed.

After an hour or two of talking, Yuma noticed Kaito was gone. " _Hmm, he didn't even say goodbye..I'll ask later._ " Shark interrupted his thoughts by pinching his arm. "Are you listening to me?" he said. Yuma nodded then tried his best to focus but earlier events continued to replay in his mind. " _I never thought we'd go so far..What if Shark hadn't come? Would we still be at it? Probably._ "

Shark noticed Yuma was spacing out again so instead of pinching him, he shook him. Yuma snapped out of it then offered him something to drink. Shark passed, not wanting to stay longer but a question kept eating away at him. "Hey, I'm gonna go but, why was Kaito here?" He noticed Yuma tense up a little then relax. "He just came over so we could talk out what happened. That's all." He doubted Yuma's response but decided to leave it for now. He saw himself out then started thinking of other possible reasons.

Yuma collapsed onto his bed, heavily sighing. " _I kinda feel bad for lying but how could I tell him?_ " He sighed again then rolled onto his side. He could still smell Kaito's cologne. He found the smell intoxicating and pleasant. He wished it didn't have to end so quickly, seeing as how he was enjoying it so much.

Kaito buried his face into his pillow. " _It ended as quickly as it started..I wanted to taste him so bad._ " he thought sadly. He cursed Shark for interfering then rolled onto his side. He sent Yuma a cute message, hoping he'd at least be flirty for now. His phone buzzed and he check the notification. It wasn't from Yuma, but from Misael. " _Tch, how'd he get my number..Meh, that's the least of my worries.._ " he thought. He received another message from Yuma. He had a long convo going, trying to ignore Misael's text.

" _I know he got it, is he going to make me search~?_ " Misael thought while chuckling. He tapped his pen on his desk deciding when to leave to visit him.

Kaito looked at the message going back and forth deciding whether to block him or respond. He winded up not doing either and tried to go to sleep.

The sun's rays peeped through Yuma's window, signaling the start of a new day. "Sunday morning..Nothin to do all day." he said through a yawn. He loved to laze around and do almost nothing at all. However, today felt different, as if something strange will happen. The bell rings then he sluggishly walked down stairs to the door, half hoping it wasn't a killer.

"Yoo-hoo~!" Misael said cheerfully. He needed to see what his relation to Kaito was. Yuma let him in and they sat on the couch. "Why are you here, not to sound rude." Yuma said with a yawn. "I heard you and Kaito are close?" He noticed Yuma's face flush a little and the little fidget motions. " _As I suspected..But I need to really make sure...This mofo needs to be removed from our lovely picture._ " Misael thought. Yuma stared at him assuming there was more. "Oh, so it's like that hmm~? Then, have you two done anything sexual yet?" he teased. He knew this would set him over the edge, even if they haven't. Yuma's face became brighter and he looked rather nervous and more fidgety.

" _Bingo! Now I've got you, you ass..._ "


	24. Worries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may be coming out with a new story, featuring a couple that i ship on Arc V! :> but i'll keep working on this, don't worry.

Yuma noticed Misael getting unreasonably close to his face. He heard him say quite simply, "If you don't leave him, I _will_ end you." He saw Misael smile after having said that and saw himself out. He never felt more scared and confused.

Misael arrived at Kaito's door, eagerly awaiting the arrival of his love. However, the one who opened the door was Haruto, and the disappointment on his face must've showed. "Heh, sadly for you, he's out and won't be back until late. But, it's not like you have anything important to do. Might as well wait." Haruto said coolly then stepped back inside. " _He's such a brat. I never liked him anyway._ " Misael followed him and waited for Kaito's arrival.

Kaito sat on the grass in Shixan Park. "This feels great. I really needed this." His phone vibrates meaning he got a text. " _I'm waiting~! Come home soon cutie~By the way, I still don't like your brother, he's rude to me! - 3-_ " He also face palmed himself for even taking time to read Misael's message. After a while, he decided to go home and put Misael in his place.

Yuma stared at his lock screen, which was a picture of him and Kaito making a victory sign in front of a rose garden and smiling. "I remember this. I looked at him and I just knew I fell for him. The place felt so magical.." he said with a sigh. He thought of what Misael said then shuddered. He didn't want to be a burden for him, or was that really the truth?

Kaito was closing the door behind him when Misael appeared. "My, my. What kept you out so long?" Kaito simply walked past him and up to his room. Annoyed, Misael followed. "What is it that you want Misael?" Misael chuckled then said, "You." Kaito momentarily paused then sat at his desk. "You know I've always had my eyes on you, I even confessed! Why won't you give me a chance?" he whined. Kaito stopped writing then turned to face Misael. "I don't feel any connection at all with you. I've already made myself clear, now go."

Yuma fiddled around with the pendant that he had bought Kaito a few days ago. He planned on giving it to him when he decided to go talk it out with him. Yuma sighed then placed it back in its box. She looked at his lock screen once more before looking out the window and seeing the night sky.

Shark was hesitant in sending Yuma message. He didn't know why, but he just was. He ended up sending one anyway and got a fast reply. " _My friend has this problem. They really like someone and the person they like feels the same way about me, but someone else is trying to get in between. What should they do?_ " he read in his mind. He knew this is obviously Yuma's problem but pretend he didn't know. " _Then they should make sure the person they like doesn't waver even for a moment and to make sure the interception doesn't happen._ " He sighed then wondered what he could do to help.

'Twas the next morning and Yuma groggily got ready and made his way to school. Just as he neared the front gates, he saw a person's figure. As he got closer, he realized it was Misael.

"I'm going to make your day a living hell." Misael said laughing.


	25. Irreverent

The whole day, Misael was getting Yuma into trouble from misplacing his notebook to upsetting the teachers.

" _How much more can he do? I'm at my wits end._ " He slumped down in his seat, forgetting that the school day is over. Misael hovered over his desk then laughed. "Tough day eh~? It's going to be like this or worse from now on. I can promise you on that." He watched as Misael walked out of the classroom. Yuma groaned, lightly banging his head on the desk.

Kaito was waiting outside of Yuma's school, wanting to surprise him. He catches a glimpse of Misael, wondering what he was doing there. He walks in the other direction away from Kaito.

Yuma walks outside the gates and is greeted warmly by Kaito. " _How could I think of giving him up? We've been through a lot, but if I don't, he'll ruin my life..._ " Kaito noticed his change in expression so he decided to quicken the pace. "Come on, let's go. I have something for you." Yuma quietly nodded then held Kaito's hand.

They arrived at Shixan Park. They sat on a bench and talked for a while. Kaito noticed Yuma's expression was that of one who has a great worry. "You know, whatever it is, you can tell me. I'm your boyfriend, right?" Yuma wasn't used to the word "boyfriend" yet, but liked the sound of it all the same. Kaito took a box out of his pocket and handed it to Yuma. He opened it then said, "This is really pretty!" It was an apple pendant and the color was a nice red. "I'm glad you like it." Kaito chuckled. Yuma handed him a box as well, containing the same pendant but in silver.

Misael was watching all of this from a distance. He could feel his jealous rage bubbling up and oozing out. " _Fine, if my words won't shake him, I'll just have to get destructive..._ " He planned to steal his pendant and most likely break it, hoping it'll disappoint Kaito a lot. He quietly laughed and made his way home.

The next day, Yuma wore his pendant to school. Throughout the day, Misael was being the ass he was the day before. After school, he noticed Misael catching up to him. " _What does this ass want.._ " Misael eyed his pendant then quickly made conversation. "It's not that i don't like you, Yuma. I'm just acting out, most likely a phase." Yuma scoffed then walked ahead. Misael quietly chuckled as he watched Yuma go on ahead. "Didn't think it'd be this easy." he said quietly as he held the pendant.

Yuma looked over and under just about everything in his home. "Where is it?! How could I be so careless?!" He texted Kaito telling him the situation. After an hour, he got a reply which said, " _You idiot, you already lost it? Honestly, I'm disappointed but, just remember where you last had it and ask if anyone has seen it._ " Yuma groaned then threw himself onto his bed. He didn't want to assume it was Misael just yet because he is known for being careless. He sighed, then thought of all the possible places it could be.

Misael looked at the pendant, wondering why it wasn't given to him. He angrily threw it across the room only to pick it up. "Why isn't it me? There's nothing wrong with me. I've got just about everything." he whispered. He stored the pendant in his desk drawer, knowing that Yuma would find it if it was on him.

At school the next day, Yuma questioned just about everyone about the pendant. No one had seen it, making him lose more hope than before. He looked under things, on top, and inside things. He finally decided to ask Misael about it, but didn't get his hopes up. "Hey, Misael. Have you seen my pendant? You know what it looks like." Misael yawned then said, "Even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you. But I don't know so, nope." Yuma sighed then got ready for the rest of his classes.


	26. Negotiation

Misael was walking to school when he ran into Kaito. "Oh, hey there cutie~" he said sweetly. Kaito rolled his eyes then said, "I know you have it. Give it back." Misael gave him a confused look and played dumb. Kaito rubbed his temples after trying to get him to confess. "Alright. If you give it back to Yuma, I'll do whatever you want for 2 hours." He soon regretted those words but figured reasoning wouldn't help at all.

Everyone was on their way home due to some tech and electricity malfunctions. "Wooo! Aren't you just excited to be out earlier, Yuma?" Shark said. He noticed Yuma didn't respond then turned to face him. " _He looks worried..I bet it's about that pendant he lost._ " Shark shook his shoulder then said, "You'll get it back. Moping about it won't help you find it."

Tori was watching Yuma from afar. "Hmm, what are you looking at?" someone said from behind her. "Oh, it's just you. Where were you, I couldn't find you anywhere." He shrugged his shoulders then ruffled her hair. "If you're still thinking about that Yuma guy, don't. It'll only surface sad memories." The duo headed towards the school gate, with Tori taking one last look at Yuma.

Misael was going through his stuff then pulled out the pendant. "Now, hand it over or else I won't comply." Misael scoffed the tossed it over. Kaito put it in his pocket then crossed his arms. "Well, you have an hour and fifty nine minutes. Make good use of it I guess." Kaito could feel that things weren't going to be swell at all. " _Where's Yuma when you need him..?_ "

Yuma was lost in thought then noticed he was at Shixan Park. "So, why are we here?" Yuma jumped a little then turned to see Shark standing there. "Y-You followed me here?" Shark nodded at Yuma's question. Yuma searched through his mind for anything he might've missed. "Do you wanna like, talk or something? You seem to have stopped telling me about things." Yuma thought about declining but then decided talking about things would ease his stress.

Bronk was looking around for any sign of Tori. " _Where did she run off to? Or is she with that guy.._ " He grunted in slight disgust at the thought. He noticed they've been hanging around each other a lot. He sighed then walked down the street. Just as he arrived at Shinax Café, he saw the backside of Tori go inside. " _I got her now. Then again, 9/10 that he's with her.._ "

Tori sat down opposite of the chair on the other side of the table. " _I absolutely love it here. So many things happened here between us..._ " she thought then stopped. She didn't want to remember the times she and Yuma had. Not that she had much choice seeing as how it's a part of her history. She sighed then waited for him to come back to the table with their drinks. "Here ya go. One green tea with honey." She snapped out of her little daydream and thanked him.

Misael was setting up something while Kaito sat in another room. " _Ha, he'll be happy that he gets to spend time with me._ " He left his room then brought Kaito back in. Kaito gave him a suspicious look. "What we're going to do, is play Strip-Duel Monsters." Misael could see the surprise in Kaito's face which made him chuckle a bit. "Get ready for the best 2 hours ever."


	27. Repent

Kaito was thankful when the 2 hours were up. Fortunately, he never had to strip, but seeing someone other Yuma wasn't pleasing. "Well, did you enjoy yourself? Like what you saw?" Misael said teasingly. "No and no." he replied then quickly left the room.

"Oh, so that's what it is.." Shark said with a sigh. Yuma glanced at him and questioned why he was sighing. "Oh, cause I was worried that it was something more serious. Like, you were being targeted or something." Yuma rolled his eyes then started to walk away from Shark. "Well, I'm sure everything will be fine. Just go home and rest." Yuma was reluctant but agreed.

Misael continued to look out the window despite Kaito being out of sight a while ago. "Is this what I want..? What he wants? Maybe I should go back.." He sighed then started packing up a few things. "No, I should stay.." After putting the few things back, he plastered on a smile and headed to Yuma's to sort things out.

"Well, go in. I wont go until I see you inside." he chuckled. Tori giggled slightly then made her way to her front door. "See you tomorrow, ok..?" she said. He nodded and patiently waited for her to close the door. Tori closed the door then looked through the peephole to see what he was up to. " _He's not such a bad guy..Hm? Where did he go?_ " She reached for the knob but stopped midway, remembering that she'll find nothing at all.

Yuma slowly walked to the front door and was greeted by a face. "Misael." "Yuma." "Why are you here..I'm doing exactly what you wanted, I hope." Misael shook his head then replied with, "I didn't come here for that." Misael moved forward, only to find himself falling onto Yuma. "Could've mentioned there was a little step?" Yuma attempted to shrug under his weigh. Just as Misael was getting up, they hear a voice say, "So one is not enough for you?" Yuma looked up in surprise at Kaito's harsh words. "It's not like that, really. I came to apologize to him but I had a rather 'comical' fall." Kaito snorted at his statement then pulled Misael up. "Well, hurry up and apologize then." Misael nodded then proceeded with his apology. "Well, I think it's time for me to go.." "Stay." Misael froze when he heard the seriousness in Kaito's voice. "Ok.."


	28. To My Lover

It's been months since Misael's appearance and attempts to break Him and Kaito up, Yuma thought. He thought about everything that has happened and what's to come and even dwelled on Tori and her new guy. " _It's none of my business. Though, I can't seem to remember his name.._ " Then he started thinking of Kaito and that day they came close to having sex. " _I'll admit, I really wanted to. God, I wanted to please his dick and see his face full of pleasure._ " "And what are you thinking so hard about?" Kaito said from behind. Yuma jumped then hit Kaito's arm. "N-Nothing really. Just thinking about everything that's been going on." Kaito sat next to him then laid his head on Yuma's shoulder. "Doing that won't get me to tell you, you know." Kaito pouted then said, "That's fine. I know you'll tell me in due time anyway." Yuma scoffed then put his arm around Kaito.

Shark knocked on the door, hoping they weren't too busy being lovey dovey. "Yo, what's good. We almost started without you." Shark made a surprised face and said sarcastically, "Oh how could you? So cruel." They laughed and both headed to the living room. "Shark." "Kaito." They did their secret handshake and laughed a bit at how ridiculous it looked. "So, we all set? Then let's get this afternoon started!"

Night eveloped the world around them as Shark stood up to leave. "Get home safe, alright?" Yuma said. Shark nodded then headed out the door. Yuma locked the door behind him then quietly went upstairs. He closed the door to his room then started searching for the pendant he misplaced yet again. He felt someone's arms wrap around his waist and they said, "I know what you were thinking about earlier." Yuma's face grew hot then tried to break free of Kaito's hold. "So I'm right then? Funny, I was thinking about it too.." Kaito said in a low voice.

Yuma felt that Kaito could hear his heart beating, despite that not being possible at the moment. He felt pleasure course through his body as Kaito explored his body. He found himself constantly moaning and greedily wanting more. It started with minor touching then escalated to blow jobs and hand jobs. Yuma didn't realize Kaito stopped and was asking him a question. "Hm?" "I asked if you were ok with me penetrating?" Yuma quietly nodded and watched as Kaito hovered over him. "If it's too much, let me know, ok?" Kaito said as he caressed Yuma's cheek. Yuma flashed him a warm smile as he nodded.

Kaito stretched as he yawned and looked for the time. He looked down at Yuma's sleeping face and couldn't help but smile. He softly stroked his hair then whispered, "I love you. Always have and always will." "I feel the same way.." he heard a low voice say. He watched as Yuma sat up and rubbed his eyes. "I thought you were sleep so I didn't expect you to hear that." he chuckled. Yuma yawned then said, "I was up as soon as you started stroking my hair." Kaito nodded then laid down on his back. "I'm glad we're together." "Same here." he replied as he intertwined his fingers with Kaito's.


	29. Epilogue

It was snowing steadily yet beautifully as they made their way home. As they were making their way back, they spotted a kitten. "Oh, looks like it has no shelter.." Yuma said flatly. Kaito could see that Yuma was having a small battle internally on leaving it or helping it.

They got closer and saw the older kitten was huddled over a smaller one. "Well I'll be..What should we do?" said Kaito. Yuma shrugged then attempted to pick one up. The elder kitten sensed his movements and bared its claws at him. It took them awhile but they managed to win over the elder. "Hmm, I think we should keep them together. I'll take them home." Yuma said sternly. Kaito questioned if he was sure. Yuma nodded, thus relieving some of his doubts.

They arrived at Yuma's and set the kittens down on the floor near a heater. "Honestly, I don't care much for cats but, this I couldn't ignore.." Yuma said quietly. Kaito nodded then stole a glance at the curled up fur balls. "I agree." They wondered if they should adopt these kittens or after getting them checked out them up for adoption. Yuma knew what Kaito wanted, so he agreed.

After the kittens received proper treatment and were given the right to remain Yuma and Kaito's, Yuma had already warmed up to them. "So, what should we name them?" Kaito asked while nudging Yuma. "Wouldn't it be funny if we named them after us?" Kaito blinked then broke out into a big grin. "Why not? The small one is Yuma and the big one will be Kaito." Yuma pouted then asked why. "Well, remember how we found them? It's usually like that for us." Yuma punched Kaito's arm but didn't continue to protest about the names. "Well, I hope these kittens love their new home." Yuma said as he watched Kaito and Yuma cuddle up together and sleep.


End file.
